


Prisoners of War and Peace Talks

by Vikishus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sickfic, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikishus/pseuds/Vikishus
Summary: Ichigo is tired of Grimmjow's favorite movie and takes matters into his own hands.





	Prisoners of War and Peace Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for a friend over on Discord! 
> 
> I may or may not watch As Above So Below a lot for background noise. Like. WAY too much.

“You know this happened cause you never take breaks or sleep, right?” Grimmjow placed two hot mugs down on the coffee table before settling on the couch. He barely got comfortable with his one leg under himself before his boyfriend of two years crawled onto his lap. Ichigo’s head rested against the armrest but he buried his face into Grimmjow’s side.

“Like you can talk.” Ichigo muttered as he pressed his face harder into Grimmjow’s side. Trying to hide his eyes from the dimmed lights in the room, his headache pounding. “You’re the workaholic here.”

“I get breaks and I get plenty of days off.” Grimmjow parried back, they bickered about each others schedules enough this was childsplay. He studied for two years to get an associate degree and joined the workforce while his college roommate turned boyfriend finished his bachelors. They both had jobs. Between their work schedules and Ichigo’s classes they didn’t even see each other everyday. 

“How many times have you gone in when they asked?”

Grimmjow sighed and grabbed the TV remote and flipped through Netflix. “... I can’t do more than seven days in a row or the higher ups get pissed.” Upon finding nothing he was in the mood for he turned on one from his stared list. He kept the volume turned down low and watched with subtitles. Gently and fondly, he ran his hands through Ichigo’s hair and down his back. 

It was flu season, even though Ichigo had a shot, took vitamins, and washed his hands he still somehow got a nasty bug. He’d worked his butt off through finals and took a couple extra shifts at his job. Often times coming home dead on his feet, hungry and achy. Ichigo hummed at the feeling of rough fingers in his hair, “You keep doing that and I won’t stay awake for the movie.”

“Wow. You’re smart. Like I don’t know that and consciously choose to keep doing so.” Grimmjow shifted again, leaning more against the arm rest and bringing his legs up on the sofa. Ichigo followed suit by laying on top of the other man even more.

Ichigo smiled and snuggled deeper, “You’re warm.”

“And you’re a leech.”

A scream rang from the TV and Grimmjow turned it down a little more, knowing headaches and pressure were ailing his boyfriend.

“So what movie are we watching?” Ichigo rolled his head toward the screen but not enough to see, squishing his nose between Grimmjow’s pecks.

“I’m watching, As Above So Below. You are looking at my tits.”

A small huff that passed as a pitiful laugh escaped Ichigo, “You watch that movie too much.”

“It’s a movie I can work to cause I’ve seen it so much.”

“Millions of times.”

“Shut up and go to sleep so I can be validated as a good boyfriend taking care of his sick partner.” Grimmjow restarted running his hand through Ichigo’s hair.

“You could put on ‘Bird Box’ or maybe ‘The Ritual’. Maybe that ‘Haunting of Hill House’ I’ve heard so much about.” Ichigo reached for the remote.

“Normally if you and I are on the couch with nowhere to be for the night I would love to start out with a new movie for both of us,” Grimmjow pushed the remote further away from the other. “I also want you able to watch and not ask me what happened when you refocus every other minute.”

“Just put a different movie on- one you don’t know word for word!” Ichigo pushed himself up, trying to grab the remote again.

“No!” Grimmjow grabbed the remote and kept it away from the other, jerking his arm this way and that to keep it. “You go to sleep- I will watch whatever I choose-”

Ichigo laughed and ran his fingers along Grimmjow’s sides. Catching in certain spots he knew were sensitive. “If I have to listen to a group of people running through the Paris catacombs one more time, you’re going to be tickled to death!” He laughed and caught Grimmjow’s leg during a full body jerk and slid his finger over another ticklish spot behind the other’s knee.

It wasn’t a scream. A laugh. Or even a word from any language but some mixture of the three escaped Grimmjow as he tried stopping Ichigo’s hands. The remote forgotten and accidentally flung under a chair across the room. “I swear to god Ichi-” he shrieked this time. His spine arching and knees jerking up when the other attacked again.

“I usually only get that response out of you when I hit that good spot.” Ichigo’s grin was feral.

“Oh fuck you!”

“I wish you would- since the first sniffle the other day you’ve avoided it.” 

“That’s cause I refuse to get sick- I’ve washed the sheets and lysoled any surface you have touched every day.” Grimmjow grunted as he finally caught one of Ichigo’s wrists.

“Your job gives you sick days!” Ichigo pulled his hand free and went for the bigger mans sides once more.

“I don’t want-” another scream, “to get sick! You colossal fuck head!”

“I don’t want to be alone!”

“You’re going to be if you don’t stop tickling me!”

“Come on, it’s been over a week since you last writhed under me. You’re bound to get sick anyway.” Ichigo inched his way down a little more.

“No.”

“Please? For me?” 

“I said no. Nein, nyet, non. No.” Grimmjow calmed for a second as Ichigo kept his hands to himself.

Ichigo kept his hands to himself. All the while still grinning.

“What are you doing?” Grimmjow had a sneaking suspicion, a scowl forming on his face.

“Nothing.” Ichi inched back again.

“Ichigo. I will kick you.”

“I’m not doing anything, honey.”

“I’m not saying sorry if I break your nose.”

“What’s that saying again? Easier to ask forgiveness than permission?” Ichigo gently placed his hands on Grimmjow’s ankles.

“Kurosaki I am not going to ask for forgiveness if my foot makes contact with your face.” Grimmjow’s whole body tensed. Tickling wasn’t something anyone was allowed to do. (Of course Ichigo got away with it.) But his feet were off limits. Not to be touched or messed with.

“Well, I’m not asking for permission.” Slender fingers traveled lightly across the tops of Grimmjow’s feet. “I will release my prisoners for one round.”

“I’ll change the movie.”

“A suckie.”

“How about Hill House?”

“A makeout session.”

“The Bird Box.”

“Hand job?”

“The Conjuring.”

“You know these peace talks are starting to fall through.” Ichigo brushed his finger over the tips of Grimmjow’s toes.

“Silence of the Lambs?”

“I think this is the end of our cease fire, Jaegerjaquez.” Ichigo’s hand turned and moved to the underside of Grimmjow’s foot. Just barely touching. “You’re not meeting my demands and from the looks of it you aren’t willing to compromise.” 

“Star Trek, Lord of the Rings- fuck, even Voltron!” Grimmjow tried pulling his foot away.

A strong hand clamped over Grimmjow’s ankle as he tried pulling it away. Ichigo’s smile was disturbing as he ran two fingers along the bottom of the trapped foot. 

Grimmjow’s second foot came out, no aim in particular but to get away or stop the assault. Ichigo caught it, his body turning to pin his feet and continue torturing the other man.

“You know for someone who’s fucking sick you’re awfully chipper!” Grimmjow pulled on his feet, using his whole body as he pushed his whole body up. He leaned forward and grabbed Ichigo around the waist and pulled, heaving the man up and off his legs and away from his feet.

“I will not be denied!” Ichigo twisted in the other’s grip, taking hold of and pushing down on Grimmjow’s shoulders. “I will stop for one- one, kiss.”

“No. I’m-” Grimmjow sneezed, turning his head away from Ichigo at the last second. After two more sneezes he paused and inhaled, a slight scratch at the back of his throat.

Ichigo’s eyes went wide when Grimmjow faced him once again, sniffling once before relaxing into the couch. 

“I’m sick.”

“So..” Ichigo shifted a little, coming to rest on Grimmjow’s chest again. “Does this mean I can have a kiss?”

Grimmjow sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Sniffle.

“Sure.”


End file.
